A unica pra mim
by Rei-Hino
Summary: Kagome está em perigo e Inuyasha tem que fazer uma dura decisão.


A única para mim.  
  
Escrito por: Rei_Hino  
  
Anime: Inuyasha  
  
Gênero: Death-fic/Romance/Drama/Lime  
  
***************************************************  
  
AVISO IMPORTANTE  
  
POR CONTER CENAS DE VIOLENCIA ABUSIVA E CENAS SENSUAIS (OU DE APELO SEXUAL) ESSE FANFIC NÃO É RECOMENDADO PARA MENORES DE 16 ANOS, SE VOCÊ FOR MENOR DE 16 ANOS E QUISER LER ESSE FANFIC, O PROBLEMA É SEU. NÃO RECEBEREI E-MAILS COM RECLAMAÇÕES SOBRE O CONTEUDO DO FANFIC.  
  
Obrigada pela compreensão  
  
Rei_Hino  
  
***************************************************  
  
Era verão, já faziam mais de 3 anos que InuYasha e Kagome haviam reunido todos os fragmentos da jóia de 4 almas, cada um foi para o seu caminho, Shinpou havia ido morar com Miroki e Sango e Miyuga estava com a Kaede, InuYasha e Kagome, se mudaram para uma pequena casa depois que Kagome completara 18 anos e estavam morando juntos. Eles haviam começado seu namoro, mas ele parecia se preocupar com uma coisa...Ele podia estar namorando uma garota linda e a garota que ele estava apaixonado, mas não se sentia totalmente feliz...Como se faltasse algo, uma noite após eles terem uma relação sexual Inuyasha ainda estava pensativo...Nem isso o alegrava, estava cada vez mais deprimido por causa de seus pensamentos, para quebrar o silencio pergunta:  
  
- Kagome...Você gostou de...Você sabe...  
  
- Sim Inuyasha, eu gostei muito. Mas você não parece muito satisfeito, algo errado?   
  
- Ora Kagome, esta tudo bem comigo - Disse mostrando um sorriso falso que convence Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha, que estava com muita vergonha, puxou o lençol, cobrindo sua nudez, Kagome foi se aproximando cada vez mais e adormeceu em seus braços.  
  
No dia seguinte, um yokai ataca a aldeia e Inuyasha e Kagome vão tentar detê-lo, era um yokai muito grande e bruto, estava destruindo as casas, matando os moradores sem nenhum perdão, sem nenhum porque.   
  
- Fiquei sabendo que a jóia de 4 almas foi finalmente reunida, entreguem-me   
  
- Nunca! - Disse Kagome  
  
- Sua mocinha impertinente. Vou matá-la e devorar sua carne.  
  
- Tire as suas patas repulsivas dela!!! - Gritou Inuyasha que sacou sua espada e investiu contra o gigante yokai.  
  
Infelizmente aquele golpe não surtiu efeito e o yokai jogou Inuyasha no chão, deixando-o desacordado. O yokai triturava os ossos de Kagome violentamente, ate se quebrarem por completo, arrancava cada membro da pobre moça, fazendo com que os tendões de seus músculos se partirem um por um, como se fossem linhas frágeis, ele a sufocava e ela começou a chorar, tanto de dor física quanto a dor que sentia no seu coração, nunca mais veria Inuyasha se ela morresse, Inuyasha...O primeiro e único homem que aquela moça já havia amado...Seria por causa da presença de Kikyou dentro dela, sendo ela a encarnação dela? Não...Era amor mesmo, apesar dele ser arrogante e bruto, ela via em seu interior um garotinho, um amigo amante, mas agora ela ia morrer...Morrer...Morrer...  
  
-...Morrer...Se meu destino é esse...Que seja assim, Inuyasha...Adeus... - Essas foram as ultimas de Kagome, enquanto era esquartejada pelo yokai.  
  
Aquelas palavras despertaram Inuyasha que matou o mostro, mas era tarde demais...Ela já morrera. Inuyasha observava calado e de cabeça baixa, os pedaços dos restos mortais de sua namorada caindo no chão como se não tivessem valor, como se fossem só...Carne...Inuyasha fica sem reação, por mais que tentava não ficava triste como deveria estar, os amigos lhe davam forças, mas ele não conseguia chorar, nem por mais que quisesse...  
  
Já se passava 1 mês da morte dela, Inuyasha dormia na cama que a um mês atrás era dividida por ela, que brincava com seus longos cabelos prateados e suas estranhas e ao mesmo tempo belas orelhas de cachorro, olhava o colar que fora posto nele no dia em que a conheceu, se lembrava de todas as vezes que ela dizia "Senta" e ele metia a cara no chão. Mas não se sentia mal...Não se sentia triste, sentia falta de um pedaço, ele achava que era ela, mas não...Nunca fora ela...Inuyasha dormia ate que percebeu uma presença de um yokai, saiu da casa e pensou.  
  
Inuyasha -*Carregadores de almas? Então Kikyou está por perto.  
  
Ah Kikyou...Era seu primeiro amor, a bela sacerdotisa que dera a vida para proteger seu povo, a grande guardiã daquela jóia amaldiçoada que ele tanto almejava...Resolveu seguir o yokai para vê-la novamente.  
  
Inuyasha é atraído por uma cabana na floresta e descobre Kikyou, cada vez mais linda e graciosa ela recebe o Inuyasha com muita alegria.  
  
- Inuyasha, que bom que veio! - Ela anda em sua direção e o abraça levemente.  
  
- Esta morando aqui Kikyou? - Ele se voltou a ela com uma expressão tanto de espanto quanto de pena, naquela cabana havia apenas uma cama e pequenos utensílios de cozinha, mostrando que a bela sacerdotisa vivia uma vida simples.  
  
- Sim, bom...Como pode ver é simples, mas pelo menos tenho um cantinho meu que posso chamar de lar.  
  
Inuyasha *Como ela pode chamar isso de lar? Como? Se seu lar é aqui comido, do meu lado, no meu coração*...  
  
Foi quando Inuyasha descobriu a verdade, o grande amor da vida dele sempre foi Kikyou, e ela havia percebido também que a única pessoa para ela era Inuyasha, após isso ela havia percebido que Inuyasha pensava nela e a amava também. Ela foi soltando seus longos cabelos negros e os jogando para frente, caminhando em direção de Inuyasha devagar começou a sorrir, ate que as duas bocas se uniram em um beijo único e apaixonado, ele foi desamarrando com cuidado o hakama[1] dela e o seu também, indo em direção àquela cama que não era nem muito pequena, nem muito grande, ele a carregara e a deitara suavemente então os dois consumaram seu amor eterno.   
  
Inuyasha e Kikyou se casaram naquele mês e se mudaram para uma outra aldeia bem longe de lá. 2 anos se passaram e eles voltaram para aquela aldeia, era o aniversario da morte da Kagome e todos estavam reunidos naquela casa...Naquela casa que Inuyasha morava com ela, aquela casa que se manteve lacrada por longos, e amargurados 2 anos. De repente aparece um homem, era Inuyasha, mas estava tão diferente...Ele havia cortado seus longos cabelos prateados e desgrenhados deixando-os bem curtinhos colados em seu rosto, até o finalzinho de seu pescoço[2] estava com um rosto mais adulto, não só o rosto como o comportamento. Ele não brigava mais com seu irmão. Não mais usava aquele kimono vermelho que era um tanto incomum, agora ele usava um kimono preto, no mesmo modelo que os homens usavam naquela época, e não mais andava descalço, usava a tradicional meia com sandálias, ao seu lado estava Kikyou, como era linda...Nunca mais usara aquele hakama de sacerdotisa, agora usava belos kimonos, cada vez mais bonitos. Naquele dia usava um lindo kimono vermelho com delicadas estampas, seus cabelos negros tão lindos presos com uma linda presilha dourada formando um belo penteado, em seus braços havia um bebê delicadamente enrolado em um lindo lençol cor de rosa.  
  
- Inuyasha? É você mesmo? - pergunta Miroki.  
  
- Sim sou eu Miroki - respondeu Inuyasha novamente revelando seu rosto de menino, como sempre fazia.  
  
- Nossa Kikyou você está muito linda. - Disse Sango que também estava linda já que havia abandonado aquelas roupas surradas e o uniforme de ninja, "Já não há mais necessidade para lutar" dizia ela.   
  
- E quem é esse bebê ai Inuyasha? - Perguntou Shinpou, aquele pequeno filhote de raposa que estava começando a crescer.  
  
- É nossa filha. - Respondeu Inuyasha voltando à face adulta, exibindo toda a sua satisfação.  
  
- FILHA??!!! - todos perguntam boquiabertos.  
  
- É sim. Porque a surpresa? - Responde Kikyou sorrindo.  
  
- Ela é muito linda, senhor Inuyasha! - Fala o velho Miyuga que havia pulado para o ombro dele.  
  
- E qual é o nome dela? - Pergunta Kaede.   
  
- Bom...Não queríamos nenhum nome esquisito, queríamos um nome fofo para nossa filha. - Disse Kikyou acariciando a face do bebê  
  
- O nome dela é Ai - Completa Inuyasha.  
  
Ai era uma menina muito linda, era bem parecida com seu pai e tinha a graça e a delicadeza da mãe, ela também possuía pequenas orelhas de cachorro, o pouco cabelo que possuía era de cor acinzentada e ela tinha os olhos da mesma cor das de Inuyasha.  
  
- Bom Inuyasha...Você já mostrou Ai para ela?  
  
Inuyasha baixou a cabeça por uns segundos e respondeu sorrindo.  
  
- Estou indo agora.  
  
Inuyasha caminhava ate o tumulo de Kagome, o tumulo era de madeira e estava muito desgastado e cheio de musgo. Ele limpou um pouco deixando aparecer as inscrições.   
  
"Aqui Jaz  
  
Kagome Higurashi  
  
Sentiremos sua falta "  
  
- Faz tempo né Kagome? - Fala Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha da um tempo para pensar e continua sua frase:  
  
- Me desculpe por não ter te protegido naquele dia, me desculpe por sempre estar distante, me desculpe por ter sempre ter sido rude com você, me desculpe por tudo...  
  
Deu outra pausa para respirar devido ao seu nervosismo e tristeza, ele havia colhido algumas rosas para por naquele tumulo tão triste e frio.  
  
- Eu colhi umas flores pra você...Espero que goste. Sabe...Muita coisa mudou desde que você morreu...Viu? Eu cortei meu cabelo, não acha que ficou bonito? Eu me casei com a Kikyou, temos uma filha agora, ela é muito linda, seu nome é Ai...  
  
Pela primeira vez Inuyasha chorou...Chorou muito...Sentia-se culpado por não ter protegido ela, a garota que mais confiava e amava ele...  
  
- Eu queria que você me perdoasse...Não pude ter salvar, espero que entenda...Mas se ainda estiver com raiva de mim eu entendo...Eu fui um fraco, um tolo...  
  
Inuyasha enxugou suas lagrimas na manga de sua roupa, se acalmou e ficou parado...Olhando o tumulo, deu mais uma limpada na lápide, pegou a rosa, a beijou e jogou no tumulo. Após alguns segundos ele fechou os olhos, se lembrou daqueles tempos de moleque, naquela busca pelos fragmentos...Quando veio a sua mente a imagem da Kagome...Ela estava usando um belíssimo vestido branco cheio de babados e seu cabelo estava arrumado e usava um véu. Sorrindo muito disse.  
  
- Kagome?  
  
- Faz tempo né? Inuyasha. - Ela sorriu  
  
- O que faz aqui?   
  
- Sou só o espírito da Kagome, eu queria falar com você Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha olhava para aquele espírito, estava tão serena, tão calma.  
  
- Eu ouvi o que você disse, sabe Inuyasha...Eu não estou com ódio de você. Você fez o Maximo para me proteger, naquele dia você não pode me salvar a tempo. Inuyasha...Eu lhe perdôo.   
  
- Obrigado...Kagome - Inuyasha sorria para a jovem  
  
- Eu quero que seja feliz Inuyasha... - ela caminha ate o Inuyasha e o beija levemente.  
  
- Aceite essa flor como prova da minha gratidão por todos os momentos felizes que passamos. - Kagome entrega uma rosa branca para Inuyasha.  
  
- Nunca te esquecerei...Prometa que vai cuidar bem de Ai e amar para sempre sua esposa Kikyou.   
  
- Eu prometo.  
  
- Agora acorde e viva sua vida, estou bem assim...E não importa o que faça, eu sempre estarei orando e olhando você.  
  
Inuyasha acorda, estava sentado em frente ao tumulo, em sua mão havia uma rosa, presente de Kagome. Kikyou chegou naquele cemitério segurando a pequena Ai, ela parou e perguntou a seu marido:  
  
- Conversou com o espírito dela?  
  
- Sim...  
  
- Sente falta dela?  
  
- Um pouco...Ela sempre foi uma boa amiga, me ajudou muito, sempre esteve ao meu lado, mas...  
  
Inuyasha se levantou, beijou o rosto da pequena Ai, se aproximou mais de Kikyou e sussurrou em seu ouvido.  
  
- Mas...Você é a única para mim.  
  
Fim  
  
[1] Hakama - As tradicionais calças japonesas...Aquelas calças usadas por Kikyou.  
  
[2] Pra quem não entendeu é o cabelo da Rei Ayanami 


End file.
